


Merry Christmas Darling

by Thranki



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Pudding, and loki lost his Thor-Free day, loki is being sweet in this, reader really want to celebrate it with loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: In which Reader wants to celebrate Christmas like those puny Midgardians and Loki, being the good husband he is just follow her lead.  Even it cost him his Thor-Free day.





	Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas for those who celebrating it! I hope you enjoy your holiday and have some fun with your family. Do not let anyone ruin your day!

“Quick Loki! We are running late!!!” You shrieked as you drag your husband to the Bifrost.

He would be impressed with your sudden speed and strength as you dragged him forward, not that he was underestimated you no, but he was not impressed even a bit about it. Not one bit. It was him supposedly Thor-Free day and yet here you are dragging him to meet his brother in Midgard.

“Dear, why are heading to Midgard?” His tone indicating that he was annoyed with you as his hand flailed behind him as you ran like a certain Speedster. 

Both you and he now arrived at the Bifrost as you beamed at Heimdall. 

“Good Morn Heimdall! How fare you?”

“I am good Lady (Y/N), and you my Prince. “

“Not. A. Word.” He gritted out. He swore that the glint in the Gatekeeper eyes was getting brighter. He was trying to spite him did he?

Heimdall turned to you with a barely concealed glint in his eyes. Indeed he was taking a great pleasure in the situation Loki managed to land himself in today. “Off to Midgard then Princess?”

“Yes!” You nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, and before that.” You reached into your pocket dimension and brought out a medium sized box and handed them to Heimdall. “Merry Christmas Heimdall.”

He nodded his thanks before he thrust his sword into the slot and swirling rainbow engulfed you. 

You landed in front of your country home that you bought when you first married Loki. With a massive fight with Loki of course. 

“(Y/N).” Loki called out to you before he wrapped his arms around your body. Keeping you warm. Snow fallen slowly, painting the world under a thick wide blanket. The air was cold but there was certain warmth filling the air. It was the joy of people in Midgard as they celebrating the festival. 

 

“And I believe as Heimdall would say, we are not dressed warm enough.” Breathed Loki softly in your ear.

You giggled a bit as you remembered the incident. It was one dreadful day and yet it made you laugh today. Loki was no longer mad at you for dragging him for dragging him to this mud world. 

He could not stay mad at you, you were too good for him and he did not want that to leave him. He already lost him mother; he is not going to loss you. He knew that you had been waiting to celebrate Christmast when you heard Thor talking about it back in Asgard. It interests him yes, but he won’t admit it. At least he could celebrate it with you at their little house. No Thor, no stupid and annoying Stark, no Avengers or SHIELD, only you and him. 

You leaned your head back a little before pecking him in the cheek. You wrapped your hand around his bigger one and walked to your house.

“Loki, would you be a dear and go buy the tree?” You said from the kitchen. Loki before he put down his book. The house now filled with LED lights decorating and slithering around the wall and the door. Red stockings hung around the hearth. The smell of Turkey wafted around the air. 

“Why would we need a tree?” Truly, he could not understand why you would hang around Christmas cards that you got out of nowhere and stockings. It was bizarre enough that these Midgardian celebrating the birth of their God or something that did not even exist. The house is lively, but too lively for him. He preferred to lounge around on the couch with you by the fire. 

 

“Just do it Loki. Hurry, we are running out time. Maybe they’re still selling it.” You mumbled the end. 

He sighed and made a lazy hand gesture. In less than a second, there stood a tree in the middle of the living area. There, it is settled.   
Your head poked out of the doorframe before a scowl crept on your face. “Did you just magicked it?” Your eyes narrowed as you look at your husband. He frowned and shakes his head. Too innocent.

“No, I did not.”  
“Liar.” you hissed. This time a smirk grazed his lips. “And it is a wrong tree!” Indeed, it was a small birch tree.  
“Well darling, I am the God of Lies.”  
“It is a pine tree not a birch you arse. Now go out there, and buy me a pine tree or go chop one down! Out!” With a swept of your hand, Loki was outside in the cold. 

He blinked a few times before he shrugged and went in search for a pine tree. At least you put a scarf around his neck.

Back in the house, you smile. You knew that you were being bossy but you need to get him away from u the house. You took out the turkey out of the oven before putting in your pies. Well, he’ll love this. Especially with the special pudding you had made just for him. You readied the table and wait for Loki to come home.

 

He had to chop down a tree. And dragged it back home. Damn, his wife could be a cruel one when it comes to certain things. He dares not to use his magic, knowing that you could trace it. He opened up the front door and dragged the tree inside before placing it in its place. 

 

“(Y/N)?” He called out for you but received no answer. He went to the kitchen and saw you were asleep by the table. A soft smile plastered on his face before he bent down to kiss your nose.

 

“You must be tired with all those cooking hmm?” He said fondly. His sweet, adorable wife. He slowly scooped you up, trying not to wake you up and brought you to the shared bedroom and lay you down. You snuggled into the blanket, letting out a sound of content. He kissed you again before he went downstairs.

 

“Looks like I’ll be the one who will finish the job.”

 

~*~

 

“Darling, wake up.”

You groaned when you felt someone slowly patting your shoulder, asking you to wake up.  
“Five more minutes please.” You rolled away and snuggled deeper into the blanket.  
Loki chuckled before he pat your shoulder again. 

“Forgive me dear, but insist.”

“What?” You did not have to question him further when the bed sheet suddenly was being pulled away from underneath you, sending you into the air and fell into the waiting arms of Loki.

“Loki!” He just rolled his eyes and kisses you softly when you slapped him in the chest. “And Merry Christmas to you too my wife.”  
Your eyes widened when you heard what he was saying about.

“Oh Norns, Loki, the pies, the tree!” You started fumbling around thinking about how the pies must be burnt up in the oven and the tree has not being decorated yet. This is your first Christmas for Odin’s sake! 

“Love, (Y/N).” But you ignored him and proceeded to walk down the stairs. “Disaster!!!” You yelled.

“Why didn’t you wake me-“ The words fell dead in your mouth when you saw the living room. 

“What…what?” You stuttered. 

Loki embraced you from behind and kissed your ear. “That, my love, is Christmas.”   
You looked at him with teary eyes, you realised that Loki already change into a ridiculous looking jumper, that had a reindeer in the middle of it. You suspiciously know from who it came from.

“I love you Loki.” You kissed him.

He just smiled and returns your kiss. “I know.”

 

Someone clear their throat from the behind.

 

“Uhm, hate to break it to you, but we are not here for some sappy, romantic theatre, and the mistletoe is there alright.”

“Way to go Stark.” Grumbled Loki. “Way to ruin the moment.”  
“You’re welcome.” He beamed. That little imp. 

There was everyone in your house. The Avengers including Thor and Jane are here.   
“I thought you did not want to see Thor.” You smiled slyly at him.

He grumbled. “I did not, but I know that this celebration supposed to be celebrated with family and anything for you my love.”   
You hugged him for a few minutes before releasing him to prepare the feast. 

“Now, let us eat shall we?” You earned a chorus of agreement amongst the Avengers. 

With Thor saying, “(Y/N)’s pudding is the greatest in Asgard!”

And Loki yelled, “Its mine you big ape!”

You chuckled to yourself; this is the best gift Loki could give you. 

You and the Avengers changing present and stories as your husband kept playing prank on Stark and Thor. Jane exchanging information with Bruce while Natasha and Barton talking about his wife, Laura. Captain, being a sweet guy he is, keep you accompany.

Later that night, you were snuggling with Loki in your bed. Your hand clutched to the necklace that hung on your neck. You are not the one with jewellery but this necklace is special. Loki made it just for you with his magic as your Christmas present. You love it.

“Loki?”

He hummed showing that he heard you.

“I think it’s time for me to give you your present”

“Oh?”

You whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened as it begin to fill with tears.

“Really?”

You nodded. He sits up and kissed you long. “I love you (Y/N).”

“And I you Loki.”

“I promise, I will do my best for you.” He kissed your stomach. 

You could not ask for a better Christmas and surely, not for a better husband.


End file.
